Gamzee Makara
Gamzee Makara and Homestuck are Property of Andrew Hussie, all rights reserved. A mysterious member of Vriska Serket and Sollux Captor's race, Gamzee is different from the rest in that he was first encountered (far prior to the others' introductions) by the Great Being Master Big Star, in a mountain cave on an abandoned planet. Not much on the specifics of Gamzee's upbringing and pre-BZPB history are known about him. However, it has been shown most emphatically that he is totally laidback and enjoying life's miracles and is like all up in being chill and copasetic brother. Like others of his race, Gamzee has a number of text quirks. Namely, his typed words and spoken dialogue are bold and purple, and alternate between upper and lowercase letters. The pattern seems to now include spaces and punctuation as separate characters. Additionally, he periodically and without a clear pattern to follow adds the word "honk" to his statements. He cusses frequently, uses rather odd phrasing in his sentences, drinks plenty of the soft drink Faygo, and overall greatly resembles the Juggalo sub-culture in his lifestyle and mannerisms. Appearance Like the rest of his kind, Gamzee's skin is pale gray, and he has messy black hair - Though his is ridiculously messy, and sticks up wildly, at random. As well, his face is covered in what looks like clown's facepaint, and his long, narrow, semi-upright horns twist in a manner similar to a wild goat's. He wears a black t-shirt with the symbol for Capricorn in indigo on the chest, long, baggy black jeans with gray spots on them, and ratty purple sneakers. He also seems to constantly have a half-dazed expression on his face, as well as possessing sharp fangs and yellow eyes with indigo pupils. Overall, he greatly resembles a truly, royally screwed-up clown. If his stoned-out aura of calm didn't telegraph harmlessness, he'd also be one effectively terrifying monster clown befitting a Juggalo's raiments of mirth. One can almost hear the whacked-out chucklevoodoos having a wicked but totally chilled out party inside of his most go-with-the-flow head. History Far before the other members of his race were introduced, Gamzee was approached by the Great Being Master Big Star; as Gamzee seems to be the only of his BZPB Session's players to be staying within the current game itself. It's likely that this was to seek assistance with beings like Jack Noir and LORD ENGLISH, though Gamzee's lackadaisical and totally chilled nature made him less than useful, to say the least. For unknown reasons, Master Big Star had teleported an entire building so that it crash-landed into the midst of Gamzee's cave. Gamzee was not impressed nor perplexed by this display. He was still all up in being copasetic and relaxed in the new building after its arrival. However, Master Big Star did seem to know some key facts about Gamzee - Such as the fact that his consumption of Sopor slime is the root cause of his present laidback state. Soon after Master Big Star had teleported what was revealed to be Gamzee's Hive to a largely uninhabited planet, on the coast of a dark, sluggish sea, he revealed that "Imps" from the "Land of Tents and Mirth" of Gamzee's Session inhabit the hive's upper floors; though these are peaceful. He also suggested that as an "indigoblood," Gamzee has powers that would allow him to subjugate their violent instincts. However, Gamzee stated that when he was playing through his Session, he fought against Imps like the rest of his "brothers and sisters." He then decided this "wasn't cool" and started sharing his pies with the Imps. Now, they're peaceful and friendly like him, and don't try to attack him since he gives them snacks. While Master Big Star headed outside to read, Gamzee is still chilling in his hive. Later, Master Big Star would find a holographic projector revealing the identity of, among those of others, Gamzee's ancestor - The jolly, unpredictable, tyrannical "Grand Highblood" of his race. Upon finding this, Master Big Star resolved to ensure that Gamzee would never become like this terrible figure of legend. Soon after, Master Big Star had been forced to hold Gamzee as the whimsical fellow let himself have a good cry at the happy ending of the movie Howl's Moving Castle. It soon came to light that another of Gamzee's race had also taken up residence in the present Session of BZPB - Feferi Peixes, apparently a "tyrian purpleblood" and thus heir to the throne of ruling her kind. Once Master Big Star fully regained his energy, he teleported himself, Gamzee, and the doglike creature Heen to a verdant coast on Datrio. Here, Gamzee contacted Feferi via their recurring chatroom system to alert her of his presence - It was revealed in this conversation that most of their group thinks that Gamzee's disappeared because of a fluke with a teleportation system, while in actuality, Sollux Captor helped him enter the current Session because Gamzee wished to help other players with threats like Jack Noir. The only problem was that, upon entering the game, Gamzee realized that he had no clue how he intended to help the newest group of players. So, he just spent years chillin' and drinking Faygo and eating Sopor slime pies up until Master Big Star found him. Once Feferi Peixes met with them and left with Master Big Star to discuss matters in secret, Gamzee stayed at the pier where the rendezvous had transpired; sharing Feferi's "wicked" sandwiches with Heen. As Gamzee and Heen finished and proceeded to chill out and relax, a huge shape rose from the water. Revealing itself as a Nightmare, the sight of it evoked changes in Gamzee; subtle at first, but soon shifting through stages of unsettlingly calm. When the Nightmare attempted to lash out at Heen, Gamzee proceeded to bash its nose in with the "Bogeyman Sledge", which it barely managed to imply was impossible for Gamzee to have before it was repeatedly interrupted and soon beaten to death. While Feferi Peixes and Master Big Star watched, the former vaguely detailed the causes of this change. She also revealed that when fighting the "Black King", the final boss of their Session, when one particular member of their group was seriously injured, Gamzee lashed out before anyone could notice. As a result, the Black King was sent reeling with almost half of his HP gone. Other than possibly Vriska Serket - Who delivered the finishing blow, and thus can't be confirmed - None of the other players in Gamzee's Session could do the same amount of damage in one hit. It was never figured out how Gamzee had accomplished this feat, and to this day, even Gamzee himself genuinely doesn't know what allowed him to deliver such a massive blow to the Black King. Later, after most of the Nightmare assailants had been defeated and Heen had run back to Master Big Star and Feferi, Gamzee stood on the pier he had been located at to try and force himself to calm down. It wasn't completely successful, and Gamzee still teetered on the verge of pure wrath. After narrowly avoiding conflict with the Nightmare Vam Fel - Who warned of a sneak attack by rogue Nightmares - Gamzee wandered off into the nearby jungle. His current whereabouts are unknown, but it seems that he's coming dangerously close to the rampages alluded to by Feferi. Personality Totally calm and relaxed, Gamzee is one of the most peaceful, easygoing characters in BZPB. Then again, if comments by others are to be believed, then Gamzee's consumption of Sopor slime "pies" causes this demeanour and world view. Even when approached and repeatedly berated by the Great Being Master Big Star, Gamzee never took offense and hardly even seemed bothered when said Great Being appeared, nor so much as perplexed when he apparently teleported a structure where it crashed into the middle of Gamzee's mountain cave. From his statements, he seems to value the ideals of simply coexisting peacefully with others. He also likes collecting various clown-related paraphernalia, such as clown horns and a unicycle that is too tall for him. His favorite soft drink, like any fine Juggalo who's all up in placing faith in their mirthful messiahs, is Faygo. It seems that it has no effect on him other than typical soda's sugary side-effects. Unsettlingly, Gamzee seems to possess a suppressed facet of his personality that is almost akin to what has been seen of his Ancestor. He becomes disturbingly calm, prone to violence and insults, and gives a distinct impression of constantly being on the very cusp of a total rampage. He also seems to swear more when in this state, yet despite all of this, has been stated by Feferi Peixes to have impressive control over his instincts as an indigoblood. (Though, it's also been confirmed that he once had an 'episode' with disastrous results.) Weapon(s) Though they don't seem to be much more than normal (albeit extraordinarily durable) juggling clubs, in Gamzee's hands, the Clubs Deuce become a set of dangerous and at times even lethal melee weapons; capable of easily taking on enemies in the Land of Tents and Mirth from part of his BZPB Session. It is unknown whether he still uses them as of the latest Session which the story takes place in. Master Big Star has stated that he found in his 'research' that, unlike most of the others, Gamzee hadn't encountered a need to upgrade his clubs once during their Session. This doesn't mean that he can't have upgraded them after their Session was attacked by Jack Noir, but certain factors make this unlikely. Namely, the fact that Gamzee now possesses the "Joker Array" casts doubt on the idea that he's found a need or desire to upgrade the Clubs Deuce. The Joker Array in question manifests as a simple Joker card. Almost solid black, on the face is an indigo, cartoonish harlequin's face, with four objects or symbols in the corners: A hammer, a sword, a four-point star, and a simple ring. While its exact capabilities are unknown, it can at least transmute itself into the "Bogeyman Sledge". A warhammer with shifting white armor, periodically opening and closing Hollow-like eyes (Black voids with glowing green orbs) and with a carved ghost's head on top, it can freely grow and extend while never becoming too heavy for Gamzee to wield. Abilities/Skills According to Master Big Star, as an "indigoblood," Gamzee has abilities that allow him to - Somehow - Subjugate the violent impulses and/or willpower of other creatures. Though he hasn't confirmed or denied this, Gamzee says that he simply doesn't engage in that kind of thing when it comes to other creatures. Even if this ability is available to Gamzee, he'd never use it on anyone, friends or not. And Gamzee is a guy who has a lot of friends, let me tell you that for sure, brother. Friends are a miracle. Life is a miracle. However, as seen plainly when Master Big Star looked through Gamzee's memories, Gamzee has incredible skill in using juggling clubs of all things for weapons. In retrospect, this makes perfect since for Gamzee. As seen in pseudo-flashbacks to the Land of Tents and Mirth, Gamzee is a surprisingly skillful combatant who makes excellent use of his finesse. Continually spinning his signature Clubs Deuce to keep them active, he primarily fights by "juggling" them into bouncing off of enemies with great force and back into his hands. One impact is enough to destroy an average foe. While using the Joker Array he somehow acquired after his "episode" - Or at least, the warhammer form it's displayed - Gamzee is able to wield the possibly vast, immense dimensions of the weapon easily with one hand; though, this is likely due in part to some supernatural quality of that particular warhammer. Additionally, Gamzee seems to possess unknown abilities as the "Bard of Rage" from his Session. These appear to consist of a massive boost in his physical capabilities, combat instinct, etc., etc. in exchange for going into an uncontrollable fury that can be anywhere between incredibly brief to drastically prolonged. According to Feferi Peixes, Gamzee's "indigoblood impulses" feed into this rage, but it has been stated and proven with Gamzee's actions that he's somehow learned to control and direct this anger. However, when his anger escalates dangerously out of control, the normally golden parts of his eyes turn a dark, almost red orange. Trivia *Makara, Gamzee's surname, is the Sanskrit counterpart to the Capricorn sign. *If Master Big Star is to be believed, then like Vriska Serket's azure blue blood and Sollux Captor's ochre yellow blood, Gamzee's blood is colored indigo. *According to Master Big Star, Gamzee's easygoing and pacifistic nature is a result of his constant consumption of "Sopor slime" pies. It is currently unknown what he's like when not eating them. *"Soporific" means "to cause drowsiness or sleep," and also refers to drugs with said effect. This is likely the namesake of the contents in Gamzee's signature pies. *According to Feferi Peixes, Gamzee did more damage to their Session's final boss than any other player they could absolutely confirm. Only Vriska Serket could have possibly dealt a larger blow; yet as she was the one to deliver the finishing strike, no one will ever be certain. *Upon Master Big Star frustratedly trying to read his memories, two things were revealed in Gamzee's mind. First was the appearance of the "Land of Tents and Mirth," indicating that he and his hive were indeed teleported, like Vriska Serket and Equius Zahhak, from Alternia. *Master Big Star also uncovered what was though to be an anonymous image of a huge, horrifying, throned silhouette of a member of Gamzee's race, surrounded by walls painted in a myriad of his own kind's multicolored blood. It has been confirmed that this is Gamzee's Ancestor, the Grand Highblood; a being who was noted for a sanguinary nature that resulted in treacherous, ferociously violent moodswings. *Despite being the first of his kind revealed in the game, Gamzee seems to be the only one who consistently stays in the current Session of BZPB. Category:Unknown species Category:Characters controlled by Zev